Heart Strings
by ForbiddenTears
Summary: Hermione awakens from a dream, one where Harry kills her. Can she trust him, or does this mean something more? HGHP Possible Lemon alert.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. Although, that would be awesome if I did, wouldn't it?

Hey, this is my first fic. This chapter is a little slow, but I think its well written. I hope you all like it. I promise things will move faster in later chapters. I just wanted this one to be, you know, background I guess. Well, I think this sets a good stage for the rest of the fic. Please review!

Thanks

Chapter one

It was around five o'clock in the morning when Hermione awoke with a start. She woke due to the nightmare that she had been having ever since she realized that there was only a week until the return to Hogwarts. However, this night, was the last night, that she would be having this dream at home. At eight o'clock today she would depart to King's Cross Station in England to go through platform 9 3/4 and onto the Hogwarts express, where, the thing she had been dreaming about would happen. She would have to face Harry. It wasn't like that talking to Harry was a bad thing, the problem was, she wasn't sure how Harry was yet. She wasn't sure if he was o.k. yet with Sirius's death.

She had been dreaming that in the midst of all the hustle and bustle in Kings Cross Station, Hermione would meet Harry. Except it wasn't exactly Harry. Only a mere shadow of what he used to be. He was pale, his hair actually fell flat, as though, it lost the will to be messy. His eyes were sunken and he was extraordinarily thin. She shuddered at the thought of what he looked like.

That wasn't the worst of the dream. Harry looked up at her, and then shook his head. He then proceeded to run onto the platform, where Hermione, ran after him. She chased him all the way onto the back of the train, but there was no back, it was never-ending. Then the lights went out. Coldness flooded over her. She saw dementors working their way over to her. She frantically looked for her wand, but it was no where to be found. She was stuck. Stuck to face the dementors without her most valuable asset, her wand. She hung her head in dismay, she knew what was coming for her, and there was no way out. She would face the dementors kiss. She felt the clammy hands start to wrap around her neck pulling her up to its hood. Horrible memories were flooding into her mind. Memories of Harry. How he was when he found about Sirius being his godfather, and how Sirius had betrayed his parents, before he really knew Sirius. How Harry looked, and acted when they wouldn't, couldn't fill Harry in with the information about their location when the Order was located in Sirius's house on Grimauld. And the worst of them all, how Harry was, how Harry yelled, cried, and looked for Sirius after he died that night in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione began to cry. She felt his pain, but to what extent. She knew she could never help Harry, and couldn't understand him. This made the feelings of despair even worse. The dementor lowered his hood with his free hand. Hermione, however, still could not see what was located under that hood. It started to lower its head to Hermione's mouth. Just as it was about to "kiss" her, a shining, silver stag drove the dementors away, and as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. Hermione fell to her knee's and began to cry, just thinking of Harry alone. Hermione had almost been worse than dead, but the only person she was thinking of before that almost happened was Harry. She felt ashamed at herself for not even thinking of Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and her parents, who also mattered to her as much as Harry did. But then, a booming voice was heard.

"HERMIONE! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT SIRIUS DIED! IF YOU HAD JUST HELD ME BACK,CURSED ME, OR EVEN THOUGHT OF SENDING ME TO SNAPE, SIRIUS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! YOU FOUL MUDBLOOD. I SAVED YOU FROM THE DEMENTORS, BUT DO NOT THINK YOU ARE SAFE! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN WORSE THAN DEAD, BUT THATS WHAT _I_ WANT,WHAT _I_ WANT IS YOU TO _BE_ DEAD!" With that, Harry turned the lights on with a flick of his wand and stepped out of a shadow.

He pointed his wand at her and continued "I trusted you, you were my friend. You _wanted_ me to suffer didn't you. you _wanted_ me to loose even more of myself. Well, you cannot punish me anymore. I will get my revenge."

"Harry please..." Hermione pleaded with him. "I tried, I really did. Harry you dont mean this. Please..."

But her pleading was too late, as she finished her sentence she looked up at Harry, and he was grinning madly.

"Good bye mudblood." He laughed, his wand still pointing at her. Then he muttered those words. The one that killed his parents and numerous other people. _'Avada Ke...'_

That was the end of the dream. Where she always awoke in a cold sweat. That is what Hermione had begun to fear would happen later today at Kings Cross Station.

Hermione took a drink of water, stood up, and shook herself out. She desperately tried to relieve her tense nervous nerves, but nothing was working. She finally decided to straighten up, and make sure that all her books, robes, and other items she would need, were neatly and carefully packed inside her trunk. This way, she was sure she was ready for whatever Hogwarts Express had in store for her later today.

Authors note

Well, what did you think? Never thought Harry would turn on Hermione like that did you? Hm...maybe she only thought of him because she might be harboring feelings for him...who knows? Wink Wink Good chapters to come I promise. Please Review. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update:)


	2. On The Train

Chapter Two

The time Hermione was dreading finally was about to hapen. Hermione arrived with her parents at Kings Cross Station at around quarter after ten in the morning. She said good-bye to them lovingly and then set off for platform 9 3/4. She got through the gate easily; however, it was when she saw the train that she began to panick. Hermione took a few panicky breaths, then regained her composure, becuase she was a prefect, and she had to look like she had everything under control. She brought her trunk and Crookshanks, her cat, into the prefect compartment and sat down. She was fine, until, that is, Ron showed up in the compartment.

"Hermione?" He looked at her in a manner as if to ask are you alright?

"Oh, hey Ron. I didn't see you enter."

"Er...Hermione...are you alright?"

"Oh...yeah...I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, Harry said to tell you that he wants to talk to you. So, later we can go to his compartment when we make our rounds. Ok?"

Hermione's face went pale. She looked as though she had just jumped into a pool that was cold as ice. She started to shake and hyperventilate.

"Hermione?" Ron questioned.

Hermion tried to speak, but no words came out. She knew that her dream was going to come true.

"Hermione. I'm not playing around anymore. Tell me whats wrong right now or I will send for Harry."

She jumped at the name.

"NO! Please, don't get Harry." She shuddered after speaking his name, almost as though speaking the name had just injected poison into her system.

"Then tell me."

"Fine." Hermione said, reluctantly giving in. She then divulged the secret of her dream, and why she was reacting this way. It was hard for her, to pour all this out to Ron; however, she did not tell him everything. She hadn't told him about her thoughts as the dementors tried to give her the "kiss." Who, by the way, was very dense, and probably didn't understand what she was saying.

After she finished, Ron broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Ron! This is not funny!"

"Oh, you have no idea. It's Harry Hermione, he would never say those things to you. You should know that. He's not Draco. I think you're just overly stressed out. Go talk to him."

"I..I can't." She replied shamefully.

"And why not?" He demanded.

"Because, I..I c-can't bring myself to-to, to d-do it." She began to cry.

"Hermione, it's ok, he will understand. It after all it was only _just_ a dream."

"JUST A DREAM?"

"Hermione, dreams aren't reality. You of all people should know that after last year" he said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah...I g-guess"

"Go talk to him before the train starts off."

"Thanks Ron." She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug, and kissed him on the cheek. "You really are a great friend."

"Er...right...thanks." He was rather flushed and didn't know what to do with the fact that she had just kissed him on the cheek.

"Go!"

"I'm going. Thanks again."

Hermione slowly walked to the compartment where fate would greet her. She had a deep sense of gloom in her stomach. She had a feeling she should not be here, or even going there. To see _him._ The one from her dreams, the one and only, Harry Potter. She was now two compartments away. She gulped, and stopped about a foot from his compartment, afraid of what was going to happen. Then the train started. She had less than five minutes to find out what he wanted and to get back to the front of the train, where the prefects were required to go in order to recieve orders. She sighed then entered the room.

"Er...Harry?" She questioned him.

"Oh, hey Hermione!" He said excitedly. "I've been wanting to talk to you...um...are you ok?"

Right as stated that he had been wanting to say that he wanted to talk to her, her blood ran cold and she felt her face go majorly pale.

"Just say it."

"Er...if you dont mind me asking...say what?"

"You know what I mean! Stop playing games! I can't take this anymore!"

"Er...Hermione...I dont know what you wanted me to say, but I'm not playing games."

"Oh stop. Just do it ok? Just call me a mudblood, and blame me for Sirius's death!"

"What!"

"You heard me, just say it, then you can kill me like you planned. This way I can't take anything else away from you!"

By this time, Hermione was in hysterics.

"Hermione, I dont have a clue what you are talking about."

"Don't play games with me Potter, I know all about your plan to have the dementors attack me and then you save me and kill me for yourself."

"H..Hermione? Please tell me what you are talking about. And I have never wanted to kill you, I promise." Harry replied to her, sounding weak.

Right as Hermione was about to say something else to Harry, Ron stepped in.

"Er...Hermione, it's, well, it's time to go to the front of the train now." He told her.

"Fine." She said as she ran off crying.

"Um...Ron?"

"Its a long story mate. Don't worry about her. I'll talk to her."

"Er...ok, but as soon as you can get away from the front of the train, come back here and tell me what the hell's going on."

"I already got my orders."

"Well, what are you waiting for? _Tell me_."

"Fine" Ron sighed. "Its a bit of a long story, Hermione told me already." Ron went on about Hermione's dream, and how Harry tried to kill her in it.

"She of all people should know that dreams aren't really whats going to happen!" Harry screamed.

"Don't take it out on me mate. Maybe you should talk to her, tell her you know about the dream, and that you never once thought it was her fault for Sirius's death, and that she is one of your best friends, you would never hurt her, let alone kill her."

"Alright, I'll go talk to her..." Harry turned to go out of the compartment and to go find Hermione.

"Oh, Harry..." Ron beckoned to him. "Did you tell Hermione what you told me you were going to tell her?"

"I never got a chance."

"Well, if you're ready to, maybe you should include that when you talk to her."

"Er...right. Bye." He left the compartment.

Authors Note

Well, thats the second chapter, I personally think I ended this chapter very well, a good break.

Please Review.


	3. Comfort At Last

Author's Note

Well, first off, I just wanted you to know, I'm so glad for the reviews. I had such a bad day, then I recieved them, and it made my day!. Please keep reviewing!

Chapter Three:

Hermione was still stressed out as she walked to the front compartment of the train. Unfortunately, she met Malfoy. Of course, he was not alone, Crabbe and Goyle were with him. They always followed him around like a love-sick puppy. Malfoy had noticed how unhappy Hermione seemed. He decided, right now was a perfect time to start with her.

" Oh thats what that smell is, I thought I smelled mudblood." Crabbe and Goyle laughed at his comment. Hermione on the other hand, was becoming angry. She did not need this right now.

"Malfoy, move." She demanded.

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me to move!"

"No, I told you to prance around and do the Irish Jig." She replied sarcastically.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you."

"Oh? What are you gonna do to me? Get your father to send Voldemort after me?" Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle shuddered at his name.

"How dare you mention my father!" He snapped at her.

"Like I said move, my patience is running thin with you."

"Ooo, little Miss Mudblood is getting ang..." However, before he could finish, she had shove through him and Goyle, causing them to fall into the adjacent compartment.

"I did say move." She spat at them.

Hermione was fuming and stressed out now. She was in complete disorray now that she had yelled at Harry, and had a run in with Malfoy. She finally arrived to get her orders, but she was in trouble for being late. She tried to explain, but the head boy Terry Pinchield wouldn't listen to her. She reluctantly listened to him about how irresponsible she was, and how this was not a good way to start the year. Finally, after what seemed to be ages, she was finally given orders. Her orders were to just patrol the train, and meet back in the compartment five minutes before they arriving at Hogwarts. She agreed, and appologized again for being late.

Hermione figured she had a whole bunch of time before she would have to face Harry again, however, she was wrong. Her original plan was to patrol very slowely, and talk to many people before getting to Harry's compartment. Harry, seemed to have a different plan. He met up with her once she left the compartment.

"Hermione...let me talk to you."

"Didn't you talk to me enough?"

"Actually, I didn't get a chance to talk."

Hermione started to walk away from him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Listen, we need to talk, if you don't follow me, I will pull you to my compartment."

Hermione knew he wasn't joking around. He had that look that he always got when she had seen him battle, or even on the quidditch field. One of complete determination, and Hermione knew better than anyone, that when Harry was determined about something, no one could stop him, so she followed.

Once they went to the compartment, Harry asked Ron, Ginny, and Luna to leave, so that they could talk privately. Ron agreed, saying he needed to patrol anyways. Ginny and Luna, however, weren't as happy to leave. Ginny put up a big fuss, but finally decided to go see Dean, and Luna, she sighed, complained a little, then dreamily left the compartment, probably to go to Neville's.

Now that they were alone, Harry and Hermione could finally talk.

"Ok, now that everyones gone, we need to talk. Hey, Hermione, do you think you can put a charm on the door, so no one can eavesdrop?"

She put a charm on the door, she began to get nervous.

"Good, now Hermione, I want you to tell me about your dream."

She told him about everything, including the thoughts about him, the parts she had left out to Ron. She did so because she figured, hey, he is probably going to kill me, so I might as well confess.Harry had not known any of her thoughts in the dream. He was completely caught off guard with it, he was even awestruck about it.

"Hermione, why would you think that I would want to kill you? Your my best friend. And if its any of our faults that Sirius died, it is because of me, I should have listened to you when you said it was just a dream. But now, I think you should listen to me, your dream, was just that, a dream. Never in my life have I blamed you for anything. O.K. well maybe a bit when you and Ron fight, but not for anything that matters. I just want you to know that. If you want to leave, go ahead. As I of all people know that dreams can be uncanilly convincing. So, if you still don't trust me, leave. I will understand. I just hope, that you will eventually, realize that I never would hurt you." He had said all this comfortingly in a soft tone.

Hermione was in shock. She had just realized how horrible and extremely foolish she had been. How could she believe that Harry would ever hurt her. After all, he was one of the only people that she could trust, even Harry said they were best friends. She started to calm down. His voice, when trying to be understandive, had a certain smoothness to it. It made Hermione, very calm, and she had finally started to relax for the first time in over a week.

She stood up from where she was sitting, and started to walk towards Harry. He had a look of disappointment on his face, he obviously thought that she was going to leave. Instead she sat right next to him and threw her arms around him. She burried her face in his neck and began to cry. Harry then leaned his head on hers and whispered "It's ok Hermione."

She lifted her head up, and started to talk to him, still crying. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I cant believe how foolish I was. I know you would never do that to me, but I let my imagination get the best of me. I'm so sorry." She was about to say more but Harry put his finger up to her lips to stop her. Then he put her head back on his shoulder. She was still crying, and a little shocked at how Harry was acting.

"Hermione, I..." However, Harry couldn't finish confessing to her. Ron had interrupted.

Author's Note

Hey, thanks again for the reviews. Next chapter is going to be awesome. It has lemons, er...well, there is no sex, but, then would it be lemons? Well I will just call it limes, so there are limes next chapter. Lol.


	4. Libio Zarguus

Author's Note

Well, another successful chapter, thanks again for the great reviews! No flames yet! I guess I'm doing a good job. Lol.Well, this chapter does not have any "limes" like I had said. At the last minute I re-wrote the whole chapter. Hope you like!

Chapter Four:

By the way Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, he realized he had interrupted them.

"Oh...er...sorry, I guess I will go."

"No, it's ok Ron, you can stay." Hermione told him. She was no longer laying her head on Harry. Harry looked disappointed.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure"

"Alright, so, Malfoy is livid right now, I just seen him in the corridor. I wonder what's gotten to him?" Ron stated, with a look of wonder.

Hermione turned red.

"Oh, right, that would probably be because of me..." Hermione went on to explain her brief meeting with him earlier that morning.

"Haha, he deserved you bringing up his _wonderful_ dad." Ron put on emphasis on wonderful.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I didn't do more to him, I guess I didn't because with the way things were going this morning, if I would have I probably lost my prefect badge."

Harry had not joined the conversation, usually he would have jumped at the chance to poke fun at Malfoy. Hermione couldn't help but notice how he looked a bit upset and deep in thought when she looked at him looking at the mountains fly by outside the window.

Hermione and Ron continued to talk, soon GInny and Luna came back and joined in. They talked until Hermione and Ron had to go to the front compartment. Harry never said a word once.

Ron and Hermione left to go get new orders. She said good-bye to everyone, and gave Harry a hug when she left with Ron, but he only have her a faint smile. Hermione couldn't help but wonder why he was acting this way towards her.

In the corridor on the way to see the Head Boy and Head Girl, Ron asked what he was interrupting.

"Oh, it was nothing." Hermione replied.

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"Harry and I aren't fighting anymore. We talked and I realized how foolish I was for listening to a dream. I mean, you'd think I would learn after what happened last year with Harry." Ron was walking with his mouth agape because he had told Hermione that when he first seen her on the train today. Hermione did not seem to realize Ron's expression. She continued " I just wish you had entered a minute later, Harry was starting to tell me something. But you stopped him when you entered." Hermione sighed.

Ron knew at once what he had interrupted. Harry was going to tell Hermione about him fancying her.

They arrived at the front compartment. All they had to do was wait there until the train stopped and help direct first years to Hagrid. That was simple enough.

Hermione was the first to get off the train when it stopped. She yelled for the second years and older to follow her and for the first years to follow Hagrid. She then ran off to find Harry, who luckily, was entering a carriage right in front of her.

"Harry!" Hermione called out to him so he would not close the door. She ran over to him.

"Thanks for holding the door." She gasped due to the lack of breath from running.

"No problem."

"Oh, hey, Harry, are those things still there?" She asked curiously.

"What things?"

"The Threstrals."

"Oh, yeah, unfortunately. They give me the creeps."

They entered the carriage, which luckily, was empty. Hermione decided now was the perfect time to ask him about what he was going to ask her. There she was again, wonder, thinking about Harry. Was she ever going to stop?

"Harry?"

"Yeah"

"Um...so...what were you going to tell me on the train today before Ron entered?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Oh, I was going to tell you that...speak of the devil." Ron had just entered.

"Man, I thought I would never find you's." Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Ron!"

"What? What did I do now?"

"Could you please stand outside the carriage for a second?" Hermione asked him.

"Er...sure..." he replied with a look of confusion on his face. However, right as he was about to exit, the carriage started to move. "Sorry mate, but I don't think I can now..."

"Fine, but forgive me, I will fix you in a minute. _Libio Zarguus_." Ron started to flail around. He was trying to scream, but he couldn't he didn't have a voice.

"Er...Hermione, what did you do to him?"

"Oh, I put a hex on him. It blinds him, and makes him deaf, and because he's deaf, he cannot determine tone, so therefore, he cannot talk."

"...Brilliant..." Harry said absentmindedly.

"Oh, so Harry what were you saying?"

"Oh, right...well, I was...er...just going to tell you...that I... Well Hermione, I fancy you." His face was a brilliant red.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hermione, what about Ron?"

"What do you mean, he won't care."

"No, I mean, are you going to fix him?"

" Oh right..._Libio Zargus_." Ron instantly looked as though life had finally flooded into his body.

"OY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Ron, Harry and I had to talk, we didn't want you to listen in." Hermione said matter of factly.

"You could have warned me!"

"Sorry mate, Hermione, what hex was that? It seemed like you said the same thing to put it on Ron and to reverse it." Harry said, very curiously.

"Oh, that was _Libio Zarguus_. That was the one to put it on him. _Libio Zargus_ was the one to take it off."

"I didn't hear a difference." Stated Ron, still in a bad mood.

"Oh, but see, there is a difference. It's in the_ "Zargus"_. When casting the spell, it's pronounced _zar-goose_. However, when reversing the spell it's pronounced _zar-gus_. Very simple really." Hermione said, seeming to be extremely happy with herself for knowing this spell, which happened to be N.E.W.T. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests).

The carriage stopped. Ron left, seeming to be glad to be getting away from Hermione. That had to be a new record. A fight before term even started. Hermione chuckled at the thought.

Hermione beat Harry out of the carriage, and before he could get out of the carriage Hermione stopped him. She put her finger to his lips so he couldn't talk. She then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She blushed, but then said in a low voice in his ear "I fancy you too."

Author's Note

Well, things seem to be getting a little heated between Harry and Hermione don't they. Chapter five is longer, I promise, and more happens. Also, it is kind-of a background chapter. Review Please!

Thanks.


	5. The Warning

Author's Note

Another Chapter finished! Beware FLUFF!

Chapter Five:

Hermione quickly ran off, blushing wildly for what she had just done. The was so glad that it was night and that no one could see her, and how red she was. Unfortuately, someone did see what had happened between Harry and her. It was the worst person to find out, Draco Malfoy.

He quickly ran off into the castle, laughing to himself for what he had just seen, the mudblood, and Potter.

Hermione walked up the stairs to enter the castle, and entered the hallway. There were torces lighting the walls, and illuminating the ghosts that had gathered to greet the students back to Hogwarts. Hermione walked by them, not pausing to stop and talk to them, like many students were doing, she just walked on and into the Great Hall, which was, as usual, beautiful. The ceiling was still bewitched to look like the outside sky, which, was surprisingly, clear. All the stars were visible, and Hermione recognized a few constillations. There were still the candles floating in mid-air which helped the tranquility of the room. The sky and the lights, made the great hall an extremely relaxing place tonight.

Hermione sighed. Then she was shoved, she had not realized that she had stopped in the middle of the walk way.

She found a few empty seats around the middle of the table, enough for Harry, herself, and Ron. Hermione was not sure if he would join them, she hoped he would, she couldn't stand it when they fought. She walked over to them and sat down. Harry soon joined her, he still looked a little flustered from their kiss. Ron eventually did join them, and Hermione appologized, but then pointed out that they were in the middle of an important conversation when he interrupted, for the second time within a few hours. He just turned away and mumbled to himself.

Professor McGonagall soon brought out the Sorting Hat. The students quickly hushed up, in anticipation for its annual song. Harry, who was sitting on the left of Hermione grabbed her hand when she put it on her lap. She was shocked at first, but then was ok. She liked it. Harry had warm, soft, strong hands that she seemed to melt into. Soon, the Sorting Hat burst into song...

_For many centuries,_

_Hogwarts has stood divided._

_Gryffindor with those of brave hearts,_

_Ravenclaw with those of knowledge,_

_Slytherin with those pure, _

_and Hufflepuff with the lot of them all._

_All once friends,_

_soon became separated,_

_each believing their house to be the best._

_And how Hogwarts should be run._

_Unity is what is needed,_

_not to be divided._

_Each house must come together,_

_and prove to each founder _

_that Hogwarts is better together._

_The brave, smart, pure, and in between,_

_put differences aside,_

_let those differences fuse._

_Become one._

_This is how the happy will be happy, _

_and the carefree, completely careless._

_No more worries, no more fears,_

_once Hogwarts is united _

_among the four dormitries,_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_and_

_Slytherin._

The Great Hall burst into applause. Then quickly went into mumurings and whispers. This was the second year that there has been a warning to stand united in Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione were still holding hands and talking about what they had just heard when the sorting began. They didn't care about who was joining Gryffindor this year, they only cared about what the Sorting Hat had just sang about.

Hermione whispered, "What does that mean? 'This is how the happy will be happy, and the carefree, completely carefree.' Do you think that means that if we do stand united, as hard as that may be (she shot a look at Malfoy), we can defeat Voldemort?"

"Hm...possibly, or it could be as simple as standing united to get rid of another Umbridge. The school definitely stood united in getting rid of that hag..." Harry had a look of rememberance on his face. As though he was remembering what Fred and George had done to her. With the fire works, and the swamp.

"Who knows..." Harry grabbed her hand harder.

"Don't worry about it, when the time comes, everything will work out." He lifted her hand and kissed it. Hermione blushed.

The sorting finally came to a close. Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall became so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Welcome back, and Welcome to the new." He said in a booming voice. He proceeded on with his speach. "As all older students know, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds (He shot a glance at Harry, Hermione, and Ron). As you all should be aware of, Umbridge is gone for good (Professor McGonagall clapped), and Professor Trelawny will resume her teaching here as a divination teacher, and so will Firenze. We also have appointed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; however, she does not wish to be seen yet, as she feels it will ruin the surprise. I believe that is all, tuck in!"

Instantely gold plates appeared infront of them, each filled with the most amazing food, of all varieties. Hermione piled an eight ounce Rib Eye Steak on her plate, as well as some mashed potatoes, and gravy on her plate. Harry, on the other hand, went straight for the desserts. Once they had eaten enough to satisfy themselves, they began to talk. Ron, still did not join in.

"So, who do you think it will be?"

"What will what be?" Harry asked stupidly.

"You _know_, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione sighed.

"Oh, right, no clue."

"Oooh, I do hope it's someone good. Who will actually teach." Hermione dwelled on the thought.

Hermione and Harry were one of the few people left in the Great Hall when they decided to go to their common room. They held hands all the way there, until they were greeted by the Fat Lady.

"Well, hello dears. Long time since I saw you last." She greeted them friendly.

"Hello, good summer I suppose." Hermione replied, very politely.

"Actually, it was quite boring." She sighed. "Well, I will let you gon on, but first I need the password."

"Oh, right, Nymphadora."

"Beautiful, good night m'dears." The Fat Lady sighed.

"Good night." Hermione and Harry replied in unison.

Harry and Hermione entered the common room, surprised to see no one up. They sat in their favorite chairs by the fire.

"So how did you know the password?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Oh, simple actually. Ron was talking pretty loud to Dean. I overheard him."

Harry laughed. Hermione got up and sat next to Harry in his armchair. He put his arms around her. She cuddled with him, and rested her head on his shoulder again. She then turned her face in and started to kiss his neck. He moaned. He then took her chin in his hand and brought

her face to his. He kissed her gently. He then kissed her again, opening up to her. She kissed him too, she tasted him. They kissed for a good while until, once again, interrupted by Ron, who had come down from his bed to see if Harry was ever coming up. Hermione quickly stopped kissing Harry and was all of a sudden, very interested in her fingernails.

"Er...I see you two are just fine now." Ron finally said after what seemed to be five minutes. Harry and Hermione laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm tired" Hermione said, faking a yawn. She kissed Harry on the cheek and stood up. She then walked over to Ron, and gave him a hug after appologizing for hexing him earlier in the carriage. Hermione then proceeded up to bed, where, she would lay awake for about an hour, just thinking of what had just happened. She never figured her and Harry to be an "item."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had gone up to their beds.

"So, I see she took it well." Ron said laughing, both about what he had just said, and what he had just seen.

"Oh, shut up." Harry said joking around.

"So, what does this mean for you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you going to keep keeping it secret, even from your best friend"

"I was going to tell you, you had just gone to bed..."

"Or...are you two going to go public?"

"Um...I'm not sure, I guess, we should talk."

"If you hadn't noticed mate, we already are." Ron replied.

"Ron, you're so dense." Harry said, stiffiling a yawn.

"Right. Well, don't keep things from me mate, I don't want to find out things from Malfoy."

"What!"

"I mean, if he finds out about something you's did, I don't want to hear about it from him."

"Yeah, I forgot about him, I don't need him to comment on this, maybe we should keep it secret for as long as possible."

"Well, good night mate."

"Night Ron."

Little did Harry or Hermione know, Malfoy had some plans of his own.

Author's Note

I think I did alright for this one, keep reviewing:)

Thanks.


	6. Surprise Surprise

Author's Note

Sorry, its been so long. This last week has been so busy. This chapter is more like background again, next chapter it will get more interesting. I just figured, these types of chapters are needed to you, the readers informed on the settings.

Chapter Six

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common Room, Malfoy was spreading very juicy gossip to his own little mafia of Crabbe and Goyle, whowere desperately listening to him. Malfoy looked as though it was his birthday and he had just received the best present in the world.

"You will never guess what I seen right before entering the castle." Malfoy stated hoping that his friends would catch on and ask him what he saw. However, they didn't ask.

"Well aren't you going to ask!" He asked them.

"Oh right, well, Draco, what did you see?" Crabbe quickly stepped up to ask him.

" I saw Potter..."

"Yeah, I seen him too, what about him?" Goyle said interrupting Malfoy.

"Would you let me finish! I saw Potter and the Mudblood."

"Err...they do go to this school" Goyle pointed out. "Its really no shocker that you seen them."

Malfoy sighed in anger.

"You are an idiot." He told Goyle. "Well, anyways, you will never guess what they were doing."

Again five minutes passed and Malfoy was steadily growing angrier at his mafia for them not asking what they were doing.

"Once again, aren't you going to ask what they were doing?"

"Right, what were they doing?" Crabbe asked.

"They were kissing."

"No they weren't" Crabbe said.

"Oh? Then why were their lips locked?" He asked sarcastically.

"Um...I'm not sure, Potter is a bit odd..." Goyle added in.

"So, are they dating?" Crabbe asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to follow them now. Find out about their 'extra curricular activities.'" Malfoy laughed in a maniacal way.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione went down to breakfast with Ginny. She divulged her secret about her and Harry. Ginny was taken aback, she knew she didn't like Harry like that anymore, but she never thought Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny, its crazy, I never thought I would like him like this."

"Oh Hermione, love happens, especially at times when unexpected."

"Thanks Ginny, but I still can't believe it."

"So, tell me, is he a good kisser?" Ginny blushed after she asked her.

"I think so, but I've never kissed a guy like that before. So, I'm not really in a position to judge." Hermione couldn't believe that she had just Ginny that.

"Well, usually what you think is right, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was." Ginny re-assured her.

"Thanks, why don't you sit next to me? This way we can talk more." Hermione asked when they reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Ok, I'll just tell Dean where I'm sitting. I will be right back." She rushed off to tell Dean. Meanwhile Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had just walked into the Great Hall. They were making kissing faces at her. Hermione had no idea why; however, her thoughts were quickly averted when Harry walked into the room. Her cheeks began to turn mad red.

"Hey Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

"Hey." She replied breathlessly, because of how he just talked to her.

"Um...we need to talk."

Hermione began to panic. Was she that bad of a kisser that he had to get rid of her before they kiss again?

"Why?" She asked sacredly.

"You would consider us to be dating now?"

"Well, I'm not sure, we haven't exactly been on a date."

"Err...yeah, we are 'together' right?"

"Yes, well, at least that's what I thought."

"What do you mean...never mind. Well, I want to ask you something." He said ignoring her comment.

"Hm...?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I talked to Ron last night, do you think we should go public?"

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Ron, and he said something about us not telling him things, and him hearing it from Malfoy."

"We haven't even done anything, so what is Ron talking about."

"He was talking hypothetically."

"Oh. I think we should keep it low for a little while. Only tell who we need to."

Ginny came back and sat next to where Hermione was standing. Hermione sat down, and so did Harry.

"Ginny, do you think we should keep this quiet?" Hermione asked her, wanting to know her advice on the matter.

"Hermione! I thought you said we should only tell people who we need to tell." Harry told her.

"It's ok Harry, we can trust Ginny, she's one of my best friends." Ginny blushed at this comment. She always thought of her and Hermione as friends, but never thought of best friends.

"Err... well, I think it's a good idea to keep it quiet until you absolutely have to tell someone. You get enough attention as it is Harry, you don't need anymore."

"Good idea." Harry said, remembering last year.

The Great Hall was full now, and the food was appearing on the tables. Along with the food, came the schedules.

Hermione's schedule for today was the following:

Athritimacy

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Herbology

Care of Magical Creatures

"Not to bad" she said aloud.

"Oh, Harry! We can finally see who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is!" Hermione exclaimed.

Durring Artithimacy, Hermione could not pay attention. She kept thinking about Defense Against the Dark Arts, and who their new teacher would be. She was so excited that she left as her teacher was making her last remarks to the class. She ran down to the Defense classroom, and was the first to enter.

"Oh...my...God!" She exclaimed. "No way!" She ran over to the teacher and gave her a hug.

"I can't believe it! They let you teach?OH, wait 'til Harry and Ron get here, they will be so thrilled!"

Sure enough, as Hermione said that, none other than Ron and Harry.

"Oy, Harry look who it is!"

They ran over to their new teacher, both extremely happy.

"Ok, guys, its time to sit down, class is about to start."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat promptly in the front row as the rest of the class began to enter. The entering class had looks on their face as if to say "Are you serious?" Hermione didn't even care that this class was with the Slytherins and that Malfoy and his goons were making faces again. She only cared for the class to start, the anticipation for her opening remarks were unbearable. She finally started.

"Well, hello class, my name is Nymphadora Tonks. You can all call me Professor Tonks. I am an auror at the Ministry of Magic, and Fudge as well as Professor Dumbeldore, agreed it was a good idea for me to teach here. I believe I can help alot in your studies against the dark arts. As we all know, you are a little behind for not being taught properly but that hag...er...lovely woman, Professor Umbridge."

The class just gawked at her, Hermione was not sure if it was at her bubbly pink hair, or for the fact that none of the other teachers had dared to call her a 'hag' infront of a class, although they were thinking it.

"Well, I think that sums it up. If anyone has any questions, I would be extremely pleased to answer them. If not, then the rest of the class is yours. Oh, next time, before I forget, don't forget your wands!" Tonks proclaimed.

Only a few people raised their hands, Tonks promptly went to them. Hermione was watching her, obviously students knew about her shape-shifting abilities because she was changing her hair to knee length black hair.

"I think this class is going extremely well" Ron said aloud.

"Oh, most definitley." Hermione replied. "They seem to really like her."

"Ugh, what is Malfoy's problem?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him.

"He keeps making kissing faces at us."

"He was doing that when I entered the Great Hall this morning. I didn't really pay any attention."

"Do you think he knows?" Ron asked, joining in on the conversation.

"I'm not sure. But who is that girl with him? I've never seen her before." Harry stated, confusedly.

"I had heard their was a new transfer student from the America's, maybe that's her."

She had hair a little longer than her shoulders. It was blonde. She also wore glasses, and was all over Malfoy. Hermione found it extremely repulsive that anyone would be that interested in Malfoy. Before she knew it class was over.

Hermione left class with Harry, Ron had run ahead. As Hermione started to walk into the Great Hall for lunch, Harry pulled her away.

"Let's go some where else."

"Like where?" She questioned him.

"Just follow me."

Author's Note

Well, what do you think.I left it at a cliff hanger...LoL.Like I said, muchmore interesting next chapter. Possible limes, definitely fluff. Maybe a fight, and a few rumors...

Thanks again for the reviews. Oh, I was thinking, If anyone has anythoughts as to who else should pair up in the story, just review and tell me. Thanks.


	7. Argumentation

Author's Note

Sorry it took me so long, its been a busy week. Sooo so much to do, so little time. sigh From now on, I will try, as hard as possible, to not have yous wait this long. Sorry again.

Chapter Seven

She walked behind him until there were no more students left in the hallway. She then walked to his side and he grabbed her hand. Once again her stomach clentched, not in a bad way, but in an excited way. Hermione was daydreaming when they arrived at the place. The hallway looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on what room Harry would be bringing her too over here.

"We're here."

"Where's here?" Hermione asked.

"The Room of Requirement."

"Oh, why?"

"It's the only place we can be alone." Harry said in that low voice that drove Hermione crazy.

Her heart started beating hard and fast. She was finally going to be alone with Harry, with no interruptions. They walked into the room. There was a single table set up in the middle of the room. It was set for two, with a candelbra included in the middle of the table. The room was beautiful. It had a purple-redish glow to it that seemed to set the mood. It was decorated with royal purple, and crimson roses, scarves, draperies, and chairs. The floor was Cherry wood, Hermione's favorite, and it had a fireplace on the far side of the right wall. On the right wall, there was a couch, which was also crimson. It had purple pillows on it with gold tassles.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, still using his deep voice.

"I love it." She smiled.

He pulled her over to the couch and layed her down. He then took off her robes. She was wearing an low cut pink tanktop and black wide legged pants with a black thin belt with a silver belt buckle. She took his robes off. Harry was wearing a blue shirt that was fitted to his muscles that he had gained from a few years of playing Quidditch. Also he was wearing light blue pants that were faded in the middle.

Harry layed her down on the couch and started to kiss her neck. Hermione felt as though she had melted in his arms. It felt to good, she never wanted it to end. Then he advanced his lips to her chin and up to her mouth. She opened up to him, once again familiarizing herself with his taste. She caressed his tounge with hers.

Harry then decided to become playful. He slipped his hand under her shirt and started to tickle her stomach. He felt her abdomen clentch when he hit the right spot. Getting tired of her smooth stomach, he moved his hands up. Moving towards her breasts.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"W...what?" He asked, not sure why he was being scolded.

"No, not yet, maybe we should eat instead." She said in a hurry. "I'm just not ready for this yet. I mean we've only started dating likea day ago." Once again Hermione's modest side stepped in, blocking out her desires.

Lunch between them was relatively quiet. Harry was upset that he couldn't get any farther with Hermione. However, Hermione was upset that Harry was going to fast. If this was going to work out, he needed to realize, she needs time to open up to him.

When lunch was going to end, Hermione stood up, ready to leave. Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hey, wait..." He said.

"Why?"

"The Mauders Map, I have to check if anyone is around." He mumbled the words to make it work.

"Oh...right..."

"Well, its ok to go I guess..."

Harry opened the door.

"Harry...I'm sorry..." Hermione finally said, and after saying it felt as though a boulder was lifted from her chest.

"It's ok...I understand."

"I'm just not ready yet...to move that fast." Hermione said being quite embarrassed.

"It's ok, lets just go."

They then left the Room of Requirement.

They walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall. As they approached the Great Hall, they unfortunately passed Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were missing; however, the new girl was with him. Malfoy glared at Hermione as she approached the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a prefect for the Gryffindors."

"Hi, I'm Camie, and I don't care."

"Might I suggest something?"

"Sure" Camie replied as she rolled her eyes. Hermione pulled her away from Malfoy.

"I'm not so sure that being friends with Malfoy is a great idea."

"Oh, and why not!" Camie began to get snippy.

"Because you'll get a bad reputation."

"Malfoy is right, you do talk out of you're ass."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me mudblood."

"Don't start with me. I am the most talented witch in our year. I can hex you to hell and back."

"Let's see you try."

Hermione drew her wand right as Camie did.

...meanwhile...

"How dare you say that to me"

"Oh, should I be afraid now? Is little 'ol Malfoy gonna send his daddy after me?" Harry spat at him sarcastically.

"I warned you Potter..." Malfoy drew his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry bellowed. Malfoy's wand went flying from his hands.

"Damn, I was hoping a to have a good duel that lasted more than one round..." Harry sighed. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione to find her and that new chick about to start a duel.

"Hermione!" Harry ran over to her and pulled her away from the girl.

"Hahah, have to have your boyfriend save you?" Camie laughed, mocking Hermione.

"Just wait..." Hermione yelled as Harry dragged her off to the front doors to go to Herbology.

"Who is that chick?" Harry asked her.

"Her name is Camie." Harry could tell she was thourouly pissed by the tone in her voice.

"Why were you about to duel her?"

"Because I warned her about Malfoy and she said that Malfoy was right, and that I talk out of my ass."

Author's Note

Well, chapter is finally finished. It's a little short, and end in a weird spot. But I figured I couldn't keep you waiting anymore. Things are going to get more heated between Harry and Hermione, as well as between Camie and Hermione. Can you say cat fight?

Thanks for the reviews, and keep reviewing!


End file.
